


An Insatiable Greed That Devoured Common Sense

by kestra_troi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I Blame Tumblr, Love Bites, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially OOC, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suit Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Set during Thor: Ragnorak. Thor and Loki have sex in an alley on Earth (instead of immediately going to recover Odin) because reasons.Thorki smut. That's it.I tagged this as crack because in the plot of the movie this "missing scene" would make no sense. I just wanted Loki in his black suit to have sex with casually dressed Thor.





	An Insatiable Greed That Devoured Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gifset of Loki in his black business suit from Thor: Ragnorak on Tumblr earlier this week, and because I'm me a SMUT bunny popped into my head, and so this drabble happened. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.

Sweat beaded at his temple and his hairline. Some trickled down his neck into the collar of his suit. Loki groaned. The alleyway provided some shelter from the midday sun, but the air hardly moved in the summer heat. His pitch-black suit, so stylish and efficacious clung to him damply.

Resting his head on Thor’s shoulder, he wiped his brow on his brother’s casually garish Midgardian costume. He gripped his brother tighter, rolling his hips in a torturously slowed pace.

“Brother,” Thor hissed over his shoulder. He braced his hands against the wall in front of him and pushed his ass back onto his brother’s aimless cock. “Finish quicker.”

“One does not rush perfection, my king,” Loki returned, full of mischief. “Perhaps, the mighty Thor is afraid? Afraid the humans will think lesser of him if they find him bent over in a back alley for me like a common whore. Is that it, brother?”

“No,” Thor insisted. He blushed, surreptitiously glancing out of the corner of his eye at the busy, populated street just mere feet away. His dick throbbed against his thigh. He gasped as Loki purposefully dragged his cock against his prostate in tantalizing sways.

Loki twined his fingers in his brother’s long blonde locks and jerked his head back to whisper coolly in his ear, “I will not squander my pleasure in haste for your fragile, masculine pride, brother.”

Despite his words, his thrusts quickened. With every move he speared his brother’s sensitive place forcing bitten off moans and stifled pants from his bulkier brother. Smirking, Loki craned Thor’s head to the side and raised up on the balls of his feet. “You will not deny me this.”

“Loki,” Thor cried, biting his bottom lip sharply as his brother nipped at his throat. His toes curled in his boots at the change in angle, his heart stuttering in his chest. “Brother, please!”

Determined to fuck his brother in earnest now, Loki sniffed those silky strands that smelled of Thor and summer rain before tossing them over his brother’s broad shoulder. He seized his brother’s hip again in a resolute vise and shushed his pleading love.

They had little time.

Loki pounded his brother harder, snapping his hips roughly and holding Thor firmly enough that he would bear bruises, more marks of their public debauchery. Thor dropped one sweat-slick hand from the wall and brushed his length with his knuckles meeting his brother’s every thrust.

The heavy, clammy air around them stank of trash and sweat and sex. Thor came swiftly, his load dripping stickily down his leg. His hole clenched, spasming around his brother’s cock. Loki grunted and hammered him even harder.

In no time, with an unexpected and unexpectedly soft sigh Loki came inside his brother prodigiously. A tension buried in his chest for years, suffocating and sapping, suddenly broke and relief coursed through his leaner frame overwhelming even the thrill of his orgasm.    

He panted against his brother’s neck, feebly prodding the lovebite he made below Thor’s hairline and above his collar with his tongue. His brother shuddered under him. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s chest and pulled him closer still, ignoring the heat and sweat in favor of a tender moment.

When his breath returned to him along with his wits, he kissed Thor on the neck and admitted, “Long have I missed your supple depths.” Playfully, swatting his brother’s muscular, pert ass Loki squeezed one pert cheek appreciatively in his hand. Thor snorted and shook his head while attempting to pull his ruined, tacky jeans away from his skin.

Begrudgingly, Loki slowly removed his cock from his brother’s loosened, musky hole. His long, pale cock, gradually softening and flecked with come and oil, contrasted keenly with his all-black ensemble. He stepped away from his brother who hastily yanked up his jeans and refastened them with barely a word.

Running his hand down his length, Loki wiped the remnants of their reunion off his cock and smeared them on the back of his brother’s pants. Thor squawked in outrage. Loki merely shrugged. “You already look the part of a Midgardian street urchin. A few stains merely adds to the authenticity.”

Thor grumbled under his breath and stalked off onto the sidewalk and the sunshine and the press of bumbling humans. Loki diligently followed his brother and king after sweeping his cock back inside his slacks. From his suit jacket pocket, he produced a handkerchief with which he dabbed his brow and cleaned his hands more thoroughly.

Thor glared at him.

Loki smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping Thorki a little bit when the first Thor movie came out, but honestly Thor: Ragnorak blasted my Thorki feels to new heights and I have been RUINED ever since! Thank you, Taika Waititi! Your movie was freaking awesome and now I am Thorki trash.


End file.
